The Perfect Gift
by bholley
Summary: During the events of Frozen Fever, Elsa collapses at the clock tower due to her illness. Bypassing the chaos of the courtyard in favor of getting Elsa to bed as quickly as possible, Anna reflects on the definition of a perfect day. She takes care of her sick sister and enjoys the perfect gift. (Frozen Fever canon divergence. Oneshot. H/C. Sisterly fluff – the usual)


"Okay… I have a cold," Elsa begrudgingly admitted, letting Anna pull her into an embrace. She could hear her sister's heart racing from what must have been a very stressful life-saving grab. The arms around her held her securely and she relaxed and finally allowed herself to feel a little bit of the weariness she had been pushing away all day. Anna snuggled her close, obviously relieved at how their situation had changed. She frowned when Elsa couldn't suppress a fever-induced shiver. Eventually Anna helped Elsa to her feet, collected the gifts, and ushered her sister back down the clock tower stairs.

"You shouldn't have to carry everything," Elsa slurred. "Can I carry s-something?" Anna glanced at the young queen for a moment, noting her change in posture. Elsa had declined rapidly from being more or less stable on her feet to slouching dazedly against the railing. Anna set the gifts down at the bottom of the stairs and carefully guided Elsa down the last few steps.

Anna shook her head with an exasperated smile. "Let's just worry about carrying _you_ right now_._" Elsa looked at her in what was clearly meant to be an imperious glare, but came off as more of a drunken unfocused stare.

"No, I can walk. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, everything's fine! It's… supposed to be a… a p-per-fect day…" Elsa trailed off as her head pitched forward and she collapsed.

"Elsa? Elsa!" the princess called as she caught her sister and sank to her knees with the older girl in her arms.

"Mmphh," Elsa mumbled, struggling to speak. Her arms moved jerkily for a moment, trying to gain some semblance of control, but it was all for naught. Her head fell helplessly against Anna's chest and her body went limp.

"ELSA!" the redhead shrieked in terror, but the woman in question didn't respond. Elsa was completely unconscious.

"Help! Someone help!" she shouted as she carefully laid Elsa down, holding her sister's head in her lap. Beads of sweat were gathering at the queen's hairline and her cheeks were unhealthily flushed.

Heavy footsteps clomped toward them and Anna tore her attention away from Elsa to find Kai rushing their way.

"Kai! Thank goodness."

"Princess Anna! What happened?" he gasped, out of breath.

"She's sick," Anna cried. "She's been ill all day, and I told her to stay home and get some rest but she wouldn't, and now…" tears threatened the girl's eyes. "Now… she collapsed and it's all my fault!" Kai knelt by her side with a patient smile.

"No, my dear," he reassured her. "Your sister is simply too stubborn for her own good sometimes. It was her decision to keep going. It's not your fault at all." Anna wiped her eyes and smiled, albeit grimly.

"If you say so," she replied. "But now she really does need to get to bed," Anna said firmly, stroking her sister's now-disordered hair. Kai carefully put his arms under Elsa's shoulders and knees and lifted his slim charge into his arms. Anna quickly gathered the gifts Elsa had given her and followed her trusted servant and friend out of the tower. As they walked, Anna realized that of all the gifts she had gotten today, on this perfect day, the one Kai now carried was by far her favorite.

Kai discretely took a route that bypassed most of the heavily populated areas and garnered them the least amount of attention. They were soon safely in the palace once more. When they arrived in the residential hallway, Anna led Kai away from Elsa's room.

"Please put her in my room," she requested. "I want to keep an eye on her."

"As you wish," he replied. "She is lucky to have you in her life again," he commented as Anna directed him to lay Elsa in her bed.

"I'm lucky to have her back," Anna replied, laying aside her gifts and moving forward to take a limp hand in her own.

"Let me know if you need anything," Kai said, making his way to the door.

"Kai?" she called. The manservant turned around expectantly. "Maybe some soup?" He smiled in understanding, nodded, and bowed before taking his leave.

* * *

Anna sat down on the side of the bed. "Oh Elsa," she murmured, wiping some sweat from her sister's brow. She still had not woken up. Anna's gaze fell to the hand she held. "Don't you know I'd rather you be well than have anything in all the world?" She sighed.

"A perfect day… is any day I get to spend with you. And today… if you'd just let me take care of you… that's what I _truly_ want for my birthday."

"Really?" the soft whisper startled Anna and her gaze rose up to meet Elsa's glassy, half-opened eyes.

"Elsa," she breathed in astonishment. Then she smiled gently. "Of course," she replied. "Right now, that is all I want."

"O-okay," Elsa murmured weakly and closed her eyes for a moment. She shivered, but then smiled a little when Anna wrapped another blanket around her shoulders. She was a bit surprised when Anna scooted closer and pulled her into her arms, but she gratefully leaned her aching head against her sister's chest. She sniffled, hoping not to sneeze again. But then she stiffened as a thought occurred to her.

"You probably shouldn't get too close," Elsa warned, weakly trying to pull away. "I don't want you to get sick too." But Anna just shook her head stubbornly and held tighter to the shivering bundle.

"I don't care," she said fervently. "I'm not leaving you. No matter what." Eventually Elsa relented, as exhausted as she was, and nodded. As Anna soothingly rubbed her back, Elsa gradually relaxed into Anna's arms again. The birthday girl couldn't help but smile as Elsa leaned on her more and more. Soon she was completely still. Her breathing was a bit ragged, but Elsa was asleep. Anna pressed her cheek to Elsa's forehead and still felt the heat of a fever against her skin. She frowned in concern and gently settled her sister back onto the pillows to rest. Anna waited by the door for the soup, but kept a watchful eye on the figure in the bed.

* * *

A harsh fit of coughing woke the queen some time later. It seemed to bring Elsa a lot of pain. Anna helped her sister sit up as she struggled to breathe. With an uneasy, rattling breath, Elsa relaxed and Anna leaned her back against the pillows.

"Are you all right?" Elsa looked up at her sister and half-shrugged in response. "Sorry," Anna grimaced. "That wasn't a great question. Can you breathe okay?"

"S-sort of. It… hurts..." Elsa struggled to speak. It nearly set off another coughing fit.

"Shh, don't talk," Anna murmured. "I've got you some soup. Please eat, Elsa. Maybe it'll help you feel better." Elsa was too miserable to argue, so she nodded resignedly. She raised her hands to receive the bowl, but Anna gently pushed them back down.

"No, no," Anna scolded quietly. "Your job is to rest. Let me."

"But…" Elsa rasped, slightly embarrassed.

"Please," Anna begged. "It's my birthday." Elsa stared at her in confusion and disbelief.

"I mean it," Anna clarified. "I want to take care of you." The queen's features softened and she relaxed back against the pillows. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she felt strong enough to handle the soup on her own. She could barely see straight and her eyes kept falling closed. She was called back to wakefulness by a hand on her cheek and a spoon pressing against her mouth. She opened her eyes a bit to find her loving sister leaning over her, trying to feed her.

It would have been a humiliating experience for Elsa if it had been anyone but Anna tending to her. But the girl _did_ ask for this for her birthday, and who was Elsa to deny her the one thing she said she really _really_ wanted? So, in a way, it was a gift to Anna that she be so helpless. It didn't make much sense to her, but Elsa chalked it up to her own delirium and the mental fog brought on by her illness.

Eventually the spoonfuls of broth stopped and gentle arms pulled Elsa into a sitting position, leaning forward against a warm body.

"What…?" she croaked, but didn't try to move.

"It's all right," Anna soothed. "I'm just adjusting the pillows so you can lie down and sleep. I think I'll undo your hair, too, if that's okay." Elsa nodded against Anna's shoulder, so warm fingers quickly wove into frazzled blonde hair, undoing the braid and pulling out icy flowers. Instead of being laid back down, Elsa became aware that Anna was holding her close and _rocking _her ever so gently back and forth. The sheer amount of love in that gesture brought tears to her eyes. She whimpered and shivered again, nuzzling her face into Anna's neck. One arm left her back for a moment only to bring the blankets closer when it returned. A gentle hand cradled the back of her head. Elsa was glad the rocking didn't stop.

Tears escaped from Elsa's burning eyes, though she didn't understand why she was crying. It didn't matter – Anna was unendingly gentle and compassionate in her actions. She hummed a quiet lullaby and Elsa let herself relax as the steady motion called her close to sleep. She felt Anna shift beside her and the warmth left for a moment. Elsa shuddered and tried to curl inward on herself in its absence, but soon Anna's hands were on her shoulders pulling her backwards. She hesitated a moment before consciously deciding to trust her sister. She was too dazed and miserable even to be startled when her body came to rest against Anna's. The girl had evidently climbed onto the bed to sit behind her. Elsa let herself be turned to lie on her side. She couldn't suppress another whimper, this one much happier, when Anna curled her warm body around Elsa's, wrapping her arms around her sick sister and holding her securely against her chest. Anna nuzzled her nose into Elsa's hair and kissed the back of her head.

"Anna," Elsa gasped weakly, barely avoiding a coughing fit.

"Yes?" came the quiet reply from behind her ear.

"Thank… y…" Elsa struggled.

"Shh, shh," Anna soothed her. "Rest, Elsa. And you're welcome." Anna smiled. "You know, this – you and me, right here, right now? This is perfect. You really have given me the perfect day. So, thank _you_." She tilted her head to softly kiss Elsa's burning cheek. "I love you."

Anna pulled as many blankets as she could reach to surround Elsa and herself and returned her arm to Elsa's side. The queen was still racked with tears and chills now and then, but Anna's warmth and calming presence soon lulled Elsa into a restful sleep. Even when Anna knew her sister was fast asleep, she did not move. She was thoroughly enjoying the closeness as well. She breathed deeply of Elsa's hair and smiled so big her face ached and tears pricked her eyes. The sun was finally setting on her 19th birthday and she didn't think she'd ever been happier. From the very moment she'd woken up that morning, she'd been with Elsa. And now that Anna was snuggled up so warm and close to her favorite person, she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be. There was no better gift than this – it was perfect.


End file.
